


如何跟法师谈恋爱

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:36:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: 圣诞小甜饼





	

平行世界的卡梅罗  
亚瑟还是那个亚瑟  
梅林还是那个梅林

当然是甜文啦~

梅林从亚瑟手里接过花，凑近鼻子闻了闻，把花轻轻放在旁边的桌上，扬起一侧眉梢，嘴角弯起，“我也喜欢你，亚瑟。但是…”  
亚瑟歪头做了一个继续的手势，眼神带着犹豫的闪烁。  
“我要告诉你，我是个法师。”梅林说完，湿漉漉的鹿眼对上亚瑟，紧抿双唇，肩膀缩起。  
亚瑟像是突然被噎住了，眉头紧皱，瞪大双眼，合不拢嘴，说不出话，愣在原地。  
梅林看着毫无动作的亚瑟，叹了口气，把花插进花瓶里，离开房间，去给亚瑟洗脏衣服。

那天，亚瑟没来找过梅林，梅林也没去找他。  
梅林一宿没睡。

***

第二天一大早，梅林站在亚瑟房外，闭了闭眼，深吸一口气，推开房门。  
亚瑟破天荒的没赖在床上，居然自己穿好了衣服，坐在书桌前低头写着什么。  
晨光洒在小王子金灿灿的发间，洒在开襟的白色棉麻衣衫上，梅林心想，天啊，我简直不能更喜欢他了啊。  
梅林径直走到床边，开始收拾床铺。  
亚瑟没抬头，梅林没说话。  
空气里是暖暖阳光的味道。

像是过去了很久很久。

不知道神游到哪里的梅林听到有人在叫他的名字。  
“梅林。”  
“梅林。”  
“梅林！”  
梅林摸着被单的手颤抖着，内心忐忑得像是打翻了五味瓶，花尽了所有的力气平稳声音说道，“嗯。什么事？”  
亚瑟依旧低着头，“昨天送你的花，你怎么没拿走。”  
梅林准备了一晚上的台词，全都被这句话哽在喉间。  
“什么？！”  
亚瑟叹口气，放下笔，抬起头，双手相握，像看白痴一样看着梅林，“我说，昨天送你的花，你怎么没拿走。”  
梅林的嘴巴张得像河里的鲶鱼那么大，被单从手中滑落，眼睛直直盯着亚瑟。  
亚瑟皱着眉头，看着石像般的梅林。  
梅林的脸上闪过诧异、不可思议、惊慌、最后变成了怀疑。  
梅林带着怒视朝亚瑟伸出手掌，“你是谁，居然变成亚瑟的样子，好大的胆子。”  
亚瑟一脸不可置信地站起身，把羽毛笔朝梅林扔过去，咬牙切齿道，“梅林，你这个白痴，除了亚瑟我还能是谁！”  
听到白痴两个字，梅林迟疑地放下手，“你才是蠢蛋。”  
亚瑟朝梅林走来。  
“你到底在想什么？”  
“你难道不应该立刻马上处死我的这个法师吗，一个法师在你身边这么多年，你应该恨得牙痒痒，或者把我赶出去，永远不得回来卡梅罗。”  
亚瑟停在床柱旁，双手抱胸。  
“我没这么想过。”  
亚瑟看着梅林低着头把床单揪成咸菜样，这床单是不能要了。  
当然是要梅林。

“梅林。”  
“嗯。”梅林嘟着嘴，埋着脑袋。  
“抬起头。”  
梅林红着眼眶看着亚瑟。

“我没跟法师谈过恋爱，要不你教教我。”  
亚瑟扬起笑脸，把梅林抱个满怀。

Fin

圣诞节快乐！！！

（应该会有后续？？？）


End file.
